coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8039 (14th January 2013)
Plot Miserable Karl's spent an uncomfortable night sleeping rough. Dev calls to see Aadi and Asha on their birthday. Sensing Sunita's upset, he presses her to admit that she had a row with Karl and he stormed off. Dev's supportive. Roy is in agony when he pulls a muscle in his back. Fiz struggles to cope in the café single-handed but Roy refuses to ask Mary to come and help out. Kylie invents a dentist's appointment as she plans to have a secret abortion. Nick and Leanne return from their weekend honeymoon. Nick's delighted when Leanne quits her job at the bookies and instructs Peter to make her an offer for her share of the business. Leanne agrees to start work at the bistro. Karl returns to No.7. Relieved, Sunita begs him to forgive her for deleting Stella's text but Karl says he's only back because he's nowhere else to go and makes it plain that he cares nothing for her. Kylie admits to a shocked Eva that she's not told David of her pregnancy and she's on her way to have a termination. Eva tries to talk her out of it but to no avail. Mary calls at the café to offer her services. Roy grudgingly agrees and Fiz is relieved. Julie suggests a hen night for Kirsty. She agrees to a quiet night in at No.9 with the girls. Fiz is sickened when Kirsty brags about how happy Tyrone makes her. Carla informs Michelle that Rob intercepted her client and stole Underworld's contract. Carla vows to work out how Rob knew about her meeting. Karl gets drunk and snipes at Sunita during the twins' birthday party. Dev fumes. David discovers Kylie's positive pregnancy test in the bin at No.8. He's thrilled. Tina urges Fiz to be patient - in a week's time she can have Tyrone. Excited David searches for Kylie at the salon and tells Audrey that she's pregnant. Eva overhears and gravely informs him that Kylie's en-route to the abortion clinic. David's rocked. Cast Regular cast *Karl Munro - John Michie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Street corner Notes *Last appearance of Amy Barlow until 29th April 2013. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *On the day this episode was broadcast, ITV1 was rebranded as ITV and the credits of some ITV programmes underwent minor changes. On Coronation Street, from this episode onwards, the new ITV logo appeared in the title sequence under the main title caption, the font of the 'Written/Directed by' credits changed, and the end credits were now set against a totally black background, with the credits stacked vertically. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie tells Eva she has booked an abortion; Carla informs Michelle that Rob stole Underworld's contract by intercepting her client; and Karl embarrasses Sunita at the twins' party. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,610,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes